Butterfly Death
by White Rose Vixen
Summary: Better summary in 1st chapter. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Butterfly Death

i Summary: When Harry starts seeing strange butterflies, he feels that they are not a menace because they comfort and heal. But he soon finds out that that is not what they always do. They could be used for an even greater, more powerful, more diabolical use, if put in the wrong hands. Join the trio and all of your other favorite characters as they try to stop these mysterious butterflies from being used by the evilest character of their time, the evil character who happens to be behind every dark wizard's rise in history and the present. /i 

Chapter1

Francis Hartman ran down the alley, blood covering his clothes and hands, panting and wheezing, trying to get away from the Death Eaters that had tortured him for hours. He came to the end of the alley to meet his oppressors. Before he could react, however, he was on the ground, twitching from the Cruciatus curse.

"Do you think he's cracked yet?" asked a Death Eater. "Our lord needs the information soon, not in a few weeks!"

"I am sure he is close," said the one who cast the spell. He lifted the curse as the other Death Eaters laughed. "Are you prepared to suffer more, or are you ready to tell us what we want?"

"I will never tell you anything!" he said thickly, squinting at them. He knew it was futile to expect to come out of this alive, as he had lost too much blood already, but he was not going to give them the satisfaction of knowing this secret information.

"You will…never…know…," he said faintly, and he fell back.

"Now look what you did, Lucius," shouted a female Death Eater. "You killed our only source of information! Our lord will not be pleased about this change of plans."

"Yes, you are right," Lucius gulped as he stowed his wand away. He quickly clutched his arm. "He is calling, let us go."

With a swish of his cloak, he disappeared, along with the rest of the followers of Voldemort.

Francis, however, was not dead, at least not yet. He lifted his head slightly, and saw, before everything went black, butterflies. They seemed to be made of light, and were beckoning him, calling him…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Whoa!" Harry yelled as he sat up in his bed. He looked around, confused for a minute, and then he finally remembered that he was in the room that he and Ron shared at the Burrow.

He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head on his arms. He had had the dream again. The dream of when he saw the flash of green light when he was a child, of when Voldemort had tried and failed to kill him as a baby. Except this time, the dream continued. It had been blurry, so he couldn't see it very well.

Ron sat up in his bed and peered sleepily at Harry.

"What's the yellin' 'bout," he said thickly as he yawned loudly. "Dream?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered, swing his legs over the side of his bed. "I'm gonna get some water."

When he got to the bathroom, he filled a glass with cold tap water and pressed it against his burning scar. He doubted it, and yet…

He dumped the water down the sink and returned to his room. Ron had fallen back asleep, and was snoring louder than a blow horn, but Harry fell back asleep anyway.

"Alright, you lot," said Mrs. Weasley. "Gather your school supplies and meet us back at the Leaky Cauldron. Be careful; do not get into any trouble." She glared particularly hard at the twins, Fred and George, who looked at her innocently.

"I didn't forget what happened last year," she continued.

"She deserved what she got!" cried George passionately.

"Evil toad woman was deserving of some justice, that she was," Fred said, feigning an Irish accent.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes toward the tavern as the teens split into their usual groups.

"What's first on the list?" Ron asked as he peered into the Apothecary store.

"Well, Harry will need potion ingredients," Hermione said. "Seeing as he's the only one of us taking potions."

"You made it into potions?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, but just barely," Harry grinned.

Ginny nodded in understanding. The nature between Harry and his teacher was no secret.

"You guys go ahead," Harry said. "I can get my stuff and meet up with you guys."

"Are you sure, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I can handle it," Harry sighed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure," Hermione said. "Bye, see you later."

Harry waved to them, and went inside the Apothecary. He searched for his potion supplies for a few minutes, and then he stepped out to move on to the next shop. As he turned, however, something caught his eye.

He saw butterflies. Not just any butterflies, but golden ones. Ones that shown so brightly, they looked to be made of light. He started to go toward them, but as soon as he blinked, they were gone. He looked around to see where they might have gone, but he saw nothing.

Figuring it was a reflection of someone's watch, he moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry moved toward the Leaky Cauldron, a happy smile on his face at the prospect of beating Ron and Hermione to the meeting place.

As he walked towards the brick archway, his thought turned towards the butterflies he had seen earlier that day, had they really been a tick of light? They had looked so real…

He suddenly ran into a tall man that had been walking in the opposite direction. As Harry stooped to pick his and the man's things off of the ground, he glanced at the man. He was wearing a dark robe, and horn-rimmed glasses. He looked like someone from the Ministry, but when Harry looked into his eyes, pain flashed through his scar. The man moved away quickly as if burned, grabbed his stuff from Harry, and huffed past him, apparently in some hurry. Harry stared after him.

"Well, apparently some people don't have manners," he muttered. "And why was he wearing a thick cloak in the middle of July?" He shrugged to himself and walked on.

To his disappointment, Ron and Hermione were already at the Leaky Cauldron, enjoying butterbeers.

"Hey, mate,' Ron said as Harry stepped up on the side of him. "What took you?"

"Oh, the usual hustle and bustle of a street full of people," Harry sighed. He propped his stuff on the side of him. "You beat me, I suppose."

Ron smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Well, if Ron had not taken so long to look at the new racing broom models," Hermione stated, casting a glare at Ron. "We would have gotten here even earlier. Did you find all of your school supplies?"

"Yeah," Harry said, sipping on his butterbeer. "I also saw—"

He paused as something he saw made him double take. There they were, the butterflies he had seen earlier. They were floating around a man at the back table. Harry saw that the man didn't notice them floating around his head. One suddenly strayed from the rest and flew towards him. It lightly landed on his nose, and he suddenly felt a peace that he had not felt in a long while. It felt like when he first realized he would be leaving the Dursleys to go to Hogwarts. Something he had not felt since before Sirius's death…

Someone was shaking him and calling his name. He stirred out of his thought and looked around, realizing that he was still in the Leaky Cauldron, and Ron and Hermione were in front of him, looking anxious.

"Hey, he's back to normal," Ron breathed.

"Back to normal?" asked Harry. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you started telling us that you saw something, and then you turned your head toward that bloke over there," Ron said, pointing to the man Harry had seen the butterflies around. "Then your eyes changed colors, and you got a real sleepy look in your eyes. Then we shook you, and your eyes changed back to normal."

"What color did they change?" Harry asked worriedly, thinking that Voldemort had something to do with this.

"They changed to gold, like an eagle's eyes," Hermione said, still looking worried. "And you went all cross-eyed, like you were looking at something on your nose.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Ron asked, still watching Harry closely.

"What did you see, Harry?" Hermione added.

Harry stared at them for a moment, and then sighed.

"Well, it all began when I saw the butterflies in Diagon Alley," he began.

He told them of what he saw, and after he was done, they stared at them. He sighed again, and turned around to finish his butterbeer.

"Harry," Ron began as he sat back down at his seat by Harry." Do you think that Voldemort is doing this to you?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Hermione said thoughtfully. "But you mentioned that when the butterfly landed on your nose, you felt a great peace. Do you think Voldemort really wants you to have peace?"

"I'm sure he would find someway to use it against me," Harry said miserably. "But what if Voldemort doesn't have something to do with this? What if it is something more sinister?"

Each was lost in their own thoughts for a moment, until Harry spoke first.

"Well, you mum and dad probably went home already," he said. "So should we go back now?"

"Not yet," Ron said slyly. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously. "Isn't your mother cooking dinner?"

"Well, I wanted to try a milkshake," Ron said as he finished his butterbeer. "I've heard that they're delicious, especially the chocolate crème pie."

"Well, I suppose, since you've never had one," Hermione sighed. "But we have to hurry, we could get into some serious trouble with the Order for putting Harry in danger!"

"Relax," Ron said. "I'll just tell them that it was all my fault. I'll try to deal with the consequences. Now come on, I just saw a shop outside."

They finished their butterbeers, thanked Tom, and left for the muggle world.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, everyone! Thanks for the review, by the way. Yes, I did get this from the Cowboy Bebop movie, but I only got the butterflies. Nothing else. If you see anything else that is on the movie, that is completely by accident. I'm sorry I took so long to post again, we lost power during Hurricane Rita for four days, so I could not type from my notebook to the computer. I had to wait until Tuesday to do so. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please read and review! -- WRV

Chapter 4

"Ron, I'm still not sure about this," Hermione said. "They don't want us going anywhere unprotected!"

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said. "Since when have we done everything that the Order has told us to? I think that I'm gonna have some fun, for once, and you should, too."

"Well, I suppose if we were very careful," she said hesitantly.

"You know that we should have a little fun, Herms," Ron said cheerfully.

"I might as well enjoy this," she sighed. "As long as we don't get into trouble, and aren't gone long, I think that we will survive this day."

They walked down the mall center, looking at the different shops, Ron being amazed by the brightly lit stores, and Hermione and Harry looking straight ahead as they walked. They had marveled over the shop décor so long ago that it wasn't interesting anymore. Before long, they reached the end that lead to the streets of London.

Harry and Hermione turned to look at Ron.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Come on, it's suppose to be this way."

"Suppose to?" Hermione stated, throwing up her hands. "Ron, I am not leaving the mall. It may be dangerous out here, but it is probably worse out there!"

"Come on, Herms, it's only a little farther," Ron pleaded. "We can just order what we need, and be out of there in no time!"

"We could do that, as long as there is no line," Harry agreed. "But we should keep our wands close, just in case."

"Well, I suppose if they have no line," Hermione gave in. "But we must keep a Constant vigilance at all times! If the Order found out that we were here---"

"They would blow a gasket," Harry laughed.

"Definitely," Ron said, also laughing.

"Exactly," Hermione said sternly. "The Order will kill us if anything happened to Harry, Ron, and I will personally kill both of us if that occurs!"

"Relax, Hermione," Ron said. "Let's just go already."

They crossed the street as it began to drizzle lightly on their heads. Hermione took out a mini umbrella from her purse, and the trio huddled under it as it started to rain harder. As people ran for cover from the downpour, they continued down the street toward the café.

"I had forgotten that there was a milkshake and smoothie café here," Hermione said, as if she were afraid to admit that she was mistaken. Harry and Ron glanced at each other and snickered. Hermione sighed disgustedly, but put up with them until they came to the café.

When they got there, they rushed to the empty counter and rang the bell for service. Hermione waited behind them with her wallet out, getting her muggle money because she just new that neither of them had any money to pay for the drinks.

They ordered their milkshakes and they walked towards the mall. It was still raining, so they walked, huddled together and trying not to spill their treats.

"Remember," Hermione was saying, "we can only spend a few minutes window shopping, and then you can ride the escalators until the security men stop you, if you want. Just make sure you do it and get caught _before twenty minutes is up!_"

Ron smiled at the prospect of riding an ecselator, or whatever they called it. He heard that is was a very fun ride, and that if you did it enough times, people would stare at you like you had grown an extra limb, or something.

Hermione sighed. "I feel like I'm here with a five year old!" she silently moaned.

Suddenly she noticed that Harry had stopped right in front of her. She stopped just in time to not bump into him, and she noticed that he was staring at something to his right. She looked and saw a bush. Ron had stopped also, and was looking at the bush with a scared expression. She couldn't understand why, until she noticed the black piece of cloth sticking out of the side of the bush. The same black cloth that was usually worn by wizards. She and the other two turned to away quickly so that the figure would not notice that they had spotted him.

"Oh, no," she whispered, horrified. "It is either a Death Eater, or an Order member. We must run, we can't take the chance of it being a Death Eater!"

"Yeah," Harry said. "We can run back to the streets and go towards the mall again."

"But the street is still practically deserted because it is still raining," Ron said. "They can easily hit us!"

"We can hide behind cars," Hermione said. "Let's go, now. Ready, set, go!"

They turned on their heels and ran toward the Main London street. They could hear the person who had been watching them running after them. Harry turned his head and saw that two of them were chasing them, with more coming from al sides. They weren't trying to be inconspicuous, because they were shooting off stunning spells everywhere that ricocheted off of buildings and onto the street.

As if on cue, his scar burst with pain. Harry stumbled, and he would have fallen if Ron and Hermione had not supported him when they heard him gasp in pain. They got in front of a car to protect themselves.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Hermione asked him anxiously. He nodded as he lifted up his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It is just a dull ache, now."

"Good. Now we can fight them! Let's do this!"

"Yeah," Harry said as he pulled out his wand. "It is time for us to face each other, with no Voldemort to back them up!"

"And so it begins," a voice whispered from the line of Death Eaters that began to advance onto the car.

A/N: It shouldn't be too long before the next one is posted. Please read and review before then, I would really like to know what you think of my story! I can tell you this: it will pretty interesting next chapter. Until next time ---WRV


End file.
